Violent Opposition
by Anomity
Summary: AU. What if the twin-who-lived was NOT a weak pushover/ bully/ liar? What if Harry was raised as a Black? With these two competitors, magic itself will be elevated to new heights. Dark but not Evil Harry. R&R.
1. Prologue

_A/N This will be AU. This chapter doesn't include action from any __**known**__ character. I don't own Harry Potter. I haven't abandoned Torn Asunder yet, don't worry.(: Remember to Review! _

_

* * *

_

_The arrival of the Scions of the great pureblood families; the Blacks and the Potters, had raised the standards of Hogwarts teaching, and the generation that these giants of magic trod in had achieved heights of magic that had not been seen before. These men and women from what would be later called the "era of legends" were the ones whom were key players in the Great Wizarding War, which was instrumental in carving the future path of the Wizarding World, which had been at the crossroads of destiny at that point of time.

* * *

_

The night of the thirty-first of July 1980 was one that certainly would be remembered. That night, in both worlds Wizarding and Muggle, erratic weather conditions had been recorded. In many densely populated muggle cities, temperatures had abruptly risen a blistering 20 degrees Celsius, rapidly increasing the evaporation rates, and weathermen all over the world were flummoxed as to the reasons for this sudden change. In the Wizarding world, it was another scenario, as it seemed like the entire world had entered a furious winter god's domain, as hail pounded away at the various Wizarding homes located all over the world.

However, if these situations were not cause for concern, the rapidly deteriorating situation in Britain definitely was. Water which was spilt went through rapid evaporation, and in seconds, became water vapour, and some locations of Britain become like a harsh desert, with no water around the area. Wizards could be found at their home renewing the cooling charms that they had placed on their houses, only for them to break under the tremendous strain that the weather put it under.

In the more muggle areas however, hail seemed to be desperate to impact on the houses that lined the roads along various drives. Snow began piling up on the ground, reaching a height of half a metre, making it nearly impossible to traverse through. Not as though anyone would want to traverse through the snow outside, due to the overwhelming temperatures present, several degrees below zero. However, something that was observed by the researchers at the various weather observation installations was that the temperature behaved rather erratically. At first, at around 1945 hours, the temperature began to decrease rapidly, but however, at approximately 2000 hours, the temperature shot up again, by approximately 5 degrees celsius.

* * *

_Minister of Magic; Bartimaeus Crouch's office: _

Bartimaeus Crouch glanced at the grandfather clock that stood slightly off to the right in his office. The time reflected was seven thirty, and soon he'd be able to go home, and finally get some sleep. The week had been rather hectic, as there were a few skirmishes between the forces of the self proclaimed 'Lord Voldemort' and the Aurors of the Ministry.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

The usual five man quick-response team's response hadn't been quick at all. By the time the team had arrived at the scene, the Unspeakables were already there, duelling frantically with white masked figures. And what was worse, they were steadily being pushed back into the muggle village that they had chosen to defend.

Seeing this had jarred the Aurors. In the Wizarding World, if Aurors could be likened to Army personnel, then Unspeakables would be considered to be a type of Special Forces. The Unspeakables' system of training was top secret, and only as minister was Bartimaeus Crouch given some information about their training and mission preparedness. The Unspeakables were graded on a Level of 1 to 4, with Level 1 being a novice, barely equivalent to a recent Hogwarts graduate. The Level Ones were the grunts, those who, although had the privilege of calling themselves Unspeakables, did menial and minor tasks, like keeping of records, or administration, although a secrecy charm placed upon them would not allow for them to disclose any of the secrets of the Department of Mysteries. Taking it a step higher were the Level Twos, those whom had attained a higher status in the Department of Mysteries, and were experimental researchers, usually recruited fresh out of their Hogwarts years. They could claim to duel a regular Auror to a standstill, but their work, which was mainly experimentation and magic observance, did not require them to posses such skills. However, one could only become an experimental researcher for the Department of Mysteries by attaining at least the second Level of combat proficiency.

While none of these Unspeakables could be called untalented or much worse, stupid, they could not even hope to match up to the Level Threes. The ones whom had achieved the third Level of combat proficiency were the genius' whom had graduated from Hogwarts, and were interested in taking up a job in the Department. Due to their high level of intellect, as well as their attainment of masteries in their field of specialization, they were like neon targets glowing in the dark. Their high level of knowledge would make them targets for those who would not hesitate to take violent measures to ensure they obtained what they wanted. The only level of combat readiness that could be obtained greater than a Level Three was a Level Four. The Level Fours were the cream of the crop, the shock troops employed by the Ministry. Due to the presence of Lords both dark and light, the ministry had funded the Unspeakable's Special Forces, formally known as USFs, but another name given to them would be ghosts. For that is what they were. They were shock troops who were trained to duel with the best of them, and be readily inserted into hostile situations, and could be counted upon to diffuse them.

The Unspeakables present at the skirmish that had taken place at Barunton, were Level Three Unspeakables, which was a rare sight in itself, as most of the time they were seen in the Department of Mysteries conducting various Magical experiments, as well as studying Magical theory. The Level Threes were identified by a variety of obscuration charm that let no features of the Unspeakables' faces be seen except for their eyes. Their irises too, had a particular glamour on them to make them appear a glowing blue in color. The first alarms for extensive usage of dark magic had gone off in Devon at 1315, with most of the spells used being of the sadistic and torture variety. As the scale had gone off a large number of times, and the count of the spells was at a alarming 93 and increasing, the Level Threes were called in, and by 1325, three squads of Unspeakables had arrived on the scene, and were instantly beset upon by the unknown quantities in black cloaks and white masks, whom themselves would be later known as Death Eaters.

As spellfire raged around the impromptu battlefield between the Unspeakables and the Death Eaters, the Unspeakables were slowly being pushed back. The leaders of each squad of Death Eaters, whose masks were half silver in colour, were ruthless, and did not hesitate to make decisions that cost the lives of those under their command. Adopting covered positions along the road behind fallen objects, the Death Eaters pressed forward, completely slaughtering the Unspeakables.

The Unspeakables were in disarray. All of them were certified Level Threes. However, that was based on an individual examination, which had taken place in a formal duel against a known opponent. Therefore, against the well co-ordinated and swift Death Eaters, who were all unknown quantities, the Unspeakables were undoubtedly fighting a losing battle. At precisely 1332, the five man quick response team had arrived. They immediately took in everything on the field; the advantageous position of the unknowns, the wide spread positions of the Unspeakables, and the various bolts of magic flying around. They also saw that they were over their heads, and that they had to call for back up. The leader of the five man team, Captain Aaron Grirm, cast a hasty patronus to the ministry, requesting for an alpha strike team. Immediately, Aaron called for the Unspeakables to get closer to one another. He quickly devised a strategy, which involved the Unspeakables conjuring gasoline at a spot 8 feet in front of the approaching Death Eaters, while he and the rest of the Aurors cast incineration charms at those vapours.

The result was a huge explosion in front of the oncoming Death Eaters, which sent out a huge cloud of smoke in front of them, allowing the Unspeakables and the Aurors to retreat a distance away and plan their next move. However, the smoke suddenly started billowing to either side, to reveal a perfectly unharmed Death Eater squad, who had erected a translucent red cube around them. Just then, a large _"crack"_ could be heard, one which could only be produced by the breaking of wards. Aaron whipped around and saw another two squads of Death Eaters out on the other side. Now the group that he had unceremoniously become the leader of was trapped in a pincer movement between the two groups of Death Eaters. Immediately he told the members of his team to erect a golden shield around themselves, which under the combined might of 15 wizards, flared to life, at the same time thrumming with power. Meanwhile, Aaron and his team started conjuring solid blocks of granite around the shield itself, spelling them immune to any spells but their own, but not before making them transparent so that they could see their enemy. Essentially, they were boxing themselves in, but they had the advantage of being resistant to physical as well as non magical forms of attack. Although they had pushed themselves into a corner, they did not have any other alternatives except to wait for reinforcements to arrive.

Immediately, the 15 wizards holding up the golden shield felt a tiny strain on their magical reserves. Indeed, the _Aurum_ _Domesticus,_ or as it was more commonly known, dome of gold, was not an easy spell to perform. That was exactly why Aaron had decided to use this spell. Found in a dusty, ancient tome back when he was in Hogwarts, it was essentially _the_ most powerful shield he knew. However, the _Aurum Domesticus _did not take such power to cast for no reason. It was one of the most impenetrable shields in existence, and only the unforgivables or elemental spells could pass through the shield. In the case that the Death Eaters used those spells, the granite that Aaron and the others had conjured would stop it. The leaders of the Death Eaters, those with Silver masks, started casting incineration spells at the shield. Immediately, the others under their command started to follow their lead, and within seconds, it was as if hell itself had opened up on either side of the shield.

However, Aaron was not thinking about this. He was frowning, as although the incineration spells looked as though they were working, they were in fact useless against the shield, as the incineration spell was one crafted in 1872, to provide a flame that could be controlled to a larger extent. _"The Death Eater leaders must surely have known that it would be insufficient, but why would they use it?" _Aaron received his answer a moment later, as a huge force struck the dome, causing a shock wave to fly back at the casters. Aaron's eyes widened and he realized that the Death Eater Commanders were using the Hammer of Aeolus, an ancient elemental spell used in the times of the Trojans. Already he could see the structural integrity of the granite being compromised, and immediately he whipped his head around as he saw something explode in front of him, shining brightly like a star which burst. He realized it was the blinding curse, and soon enough, he saw the fifteen who were holding the shield together clutch their eyes in pain, but still using one hand to support their shield. Aaron felt another wave of energy, and he knew that it was most likely another Hammer of Aeolus. Indeed, he was correct, but this time, the Death Eater Commanders had replaced the air with gasoline vapours, emulating his earlier tactic. Immediately, the Hammer exploded, sending a huge wave of flame at the shield. Due to the high temperature of the flames, the granite started heating up.

Unexpectedly before Aaron's eyes, the granite wall exploded into a thousand pieces, and three heart stopping curses, as well as two spine snapping curses sped past him. He was relieved that the Death Eaters were completely off their mark, but his eyes widened, as he heard the screams of five Unspeakables, who had just died. Immediately, the shield flickered, and under a veritable hail of colors, burst. Aaron grimly raised his wand, ready to fight, just as he saw seven sickly green lights heading towards him. He immediately jumped out of the way, and closed his eyes, as he expected to be hit with at least ten curses. Suddenly, there were screams of fury, and Aaron's eyes snapped open.

The Alpha Strike Force had arrived.

The Alpha Strike Force was not a formal team, but a code used to indicate a strike team of the highest order; that of Auror Captains. They were the elite amongst the Aurors, the heads of each squad, and together, they were like a storm waiting to be unleashed. Aaron immediately fired a head twisting curse at a Death Eater commander he saw before him, which was easily batted away, a small annoyance. The eyes of the commander locked onto him, and a spell chain of four stunners, two bone breakers, one constriction rune, and three piercing curses were shot at him. He cast the strongest banishing charm he could on the ground underneath him, and flew above the spell chain. Amongst the chaos of battle, he heard the Death Eather snarl, and fire off something that looked like a blinding curse into the air. Immediately, Aaron shielded his eyes, even though he was in mid air. Two seconds later, he opened them, and was surprised to see a huge skull with a serpent leering out at those below it. And then, with another loud _"crack!" _the Death Eaters broke through the wards and apparated away. Aaron fell to the ground slowly, due to a momentum arresting charm cast by none other than the head of department "Mad-eye Moody" himself. Immediately he felt black cloud the edges of his vision, and he collapsed onto the bloody battle field.

_End Flashback.

* * *

_

"Minister! Minister!" Crouch heard a loud voice calling him, shaking him out of his reverie. "What?" he snapped, annoyed at getting himself distracted so easily. "There's an Alpha level Magical storm!" his personal assistant exclaimed. "What! Call Dumbledore!" Upon her inaction, he prompted her, "NOW!" "Sir, he is already outside." She muttered, her face cast down in mirth. He stormed out of his office, and was confronted by a trio renowned for their power and wisdom throughout the world. "Bartimaeus, we seem to have a grave problem," started Dumbledore. But Crouch wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the two people who had not come out to public in four hundred years. Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel.


	2. The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

A/N: Enjoy.(:

Crouch was lost for words as he gazed at the famous Alchemist and Archmage Nicholas Flamel, and Perenelle Flamel, who was not an Alchemist, but was an Elemental, one of the rarities of the Wizarding World. After their procurement of immortality in the year 1396, the two Flamels had set out exploring the world, living in each place for a few years a time. Shortly after Nicholas Flamel had celebrated two hundred and fifty six years of life, both of them had vanished from the public eye, secreted away in one of the various Manors that the wealthy Flamel family was in possession of. Indeed, several had tried to find them, but none of them had succeeded. Although the couple seemed to look elderly and frail, they were still as sharp as they would have been in their youth. Indeed, when Nicholas Flamel had hosted an impromptu press conference about stopping the killing of the dragons, one of the members of one of the various magical cults which believed Dragons to be bringers of death, fire and destruction, and believed that they were sent from hell itself had attacked the Alchemist. The results spoke for themselves. The single curse that the man had sent towards Flamel had failed to impact, and a scant two seconds later, he was immolated by a purple flame. Nicholas Flamel's eyes would later be known to be dark as a stormy sea, and his visage like Poseidon waiting to unleash his fury upon those in the seas.

And now both Flamels were seen, in the Ministry of Magic, wearing their formal family robes, with their crests bared upon their backs. The crest depicted the face of an angry dragon, its maw opened wide, ready to unleash a torrent of flames. It was a picture of a storm dragon, one that was a mythical creature, even in the Wizarding World. The scant information about it revealed that it was considered a 'king' of dragons. "Bartimaeus," Dumbledore prompted. Dumbledore was also resplendent in the family robes of the Ancient and Most Wise family of Dumbledore, which could be seen from the rearing image of the unicorn, which was considered the ultimate symbol of purity and of the light. "Minister," a female voice prompted, and Crouch turned to look at Perenelle Flamel. She continued, "We need access to the ward room," she said, gesturing to herself and the two men in front of her. Crouch was astounded. The ward room was a room deep within the bowels of the Ministry, which ran over a ley line of magic, making the performance of even a minor spell such as lumos supremely difficult. Then, Crouch's sense of logic kicked in. "And why would you require that, Lady Flamel?" he asked in a perfect politician's voice. However, it was Dumbledore whom answered. "It has to do with regards to the magical storm," he said. "If we do not get there in time, people will start dying," Lord Flamel chipped in.

"Alright." Crouch said. He led them inside his office, and sealed it from the inside. Immediately, he proceeded towards an innocuous looking pedestal at the side of the office. On the pedestal was a plain looking wooden Phoenix. As he approached it, the dark coloured Phoenix started to move erratically, as though waking up from a long slumber, although it had been only three weeks since it had last moved. "Bartimaeus Crouch, Minister of Magic!" Crouch barked, and the Phoenix's gaze bored into his own, assessing him, and it looked as though it was weighing his worth and value, although Crouch knew that it was in fact scanning his magical signature and his intent towards the Ministry itself and the Wizarding Community at large. Then it turned to the three guests standing behind him, and the Phoenix scanned them as well, and satisfied, sunk down into the pedestal, and soon enough, the surface of the pedestal was smooth, except for an engraved Phoenix. Crouch prompted the three behind him to lay a hand onto the pedestal, followed by listing their name. One by one, after all of them had done so, Crouch muttered a long incantation in a tongue long forgotten, the language of the Druids. The three wizards looked surprised at his knowledge of the ancient language thought to be lost to the sands of time, they themselves possessing knowledge of this language. A light purple glow started diffusing out of the Phoenix, and in ten seconds, the four were transported to the Ward room of the Ministry.

Upon arrival, the four visitors paused for four seconds, and just took in the gargantuan room before them. The feel of magic was almost tangible in the air, and the room itself seemed to be alive. The room itself was a marvel of construction. It stretched for thousands of feet in every direction, and in the centre of the room was an almost 1000 foot tall structure. Indeed, a stalactite which had been growing downward had fused with a stalagmite which had been growing upward, creating a huge structure, which looked like a crudely drawn hourglass. Dumbledore took a single step forward, and immediately, a soul twisting curse shot out from the depths of the cave. Dumbledore's wand was immediately in the hand, and the Elder Wand danced as it crafted a rune based shield, based on the Egyptian hieroglyphic the Ankh. The gray bolt of magic slammed into the shield, and Dumbledore's eyes widened at the power of the curse. Immediately, he flicked his wand outward, bouncing the spell outward, away from himself. Unsettled, he turned to Crouch, "Who built this place?" he asked, and Crouch replied with a smirk, "It was built by Roman engineers, but the wards are druidic, and many spells were embedded into them, by experts from all over the ancient world." Dumbledore realized that he had stepped on a trigger stone, and in doing so, activated a ward, which in turn had launched a spell at him. He was worried that the spell was a soul twisting curse, and that it was very strong. Crouch said, in a deadly serious tone, "Follow me. Step exactly where I step." Nodding their understanding, the two Flamels and Dumbledore followed the Minister across a maze, until the stood in front of the middle of the hall, where the stalactite and stalagmite met. Carved into this altar was a doorway, which had miniscule runes written all over it. Crouch stepped forward, and said exactly 87 words in 29 different languages. The door, operated by some unseen mechanism, opened up for them, revealing a glow inside.

Moving into the ward room itself, all of them saw that the glow was caused by crystals filled to the brim with magical energy. The magical energy itself was encased inside the crystal by runes for binding and channelling, which allowed the Minister to activate a particular ward he wanted. The crystals also grew downward, spreading like roots all over Muggle Britain, as the crystals in Magical Britain were not activated, as the activation rights were not held with the Minister, but rather with an entity known as the 'Protector of the Empire', whose whereabouts were not known since 900AD. Upon entering the room, Crouch moved towards the left hand corner of the room, where a hologram like image of the map of muggle Britain hovered. "As you can see, there is a magical storm, which is causing extreme heat in the Muggle areas of Britain." Started Perenelle, and continued "I suggest that we use a wide area temperature charm, so that the muggles don't die out," Upon receiving confirmation from the rest that were gathered, she stepped forward, intoning in a loud and clear voice infused with magic, "I, Arch Mage Perenelle Flamel, Earth Elemental, have come to these halls to enact change, so mote it be." This was followed by Nicholas Flamel and Dumbledore, who emulated Perenelle, saying their titles and that they wanted to bring change. Finally, Crouch stepped forward, and intoned, "I, Minister of Magic, Bartimaeus Crouch, enact these changes with the authority given to me. So mote it be!" Suddenly, the crystal started to hum, and lose some of its brightness, as Magical energy was siphoned away from it to create such a powerful and widespread ward, but being replaced with a different colored energy, given from all four of the gathered parties. After one hundred and seventy nine seconds of channelling, the crystal stopped humming, and a sigh of relief was given out by all parties gathered. "Shall we proceed then?" prompted Crouch, gesturing out of the hall. Sure, the wizards and witch gathered there were not dark by any means, but the Ministry's secrets had to remain the Ministry's, for it would definitely be better for the Ministry to appear weak. Even if it had appeared weak, it was strong, a wolf, in sheep's clothing.

However, in a Muggle hospital quite a distance away from the Ministry of Magic, the magical storm wasn't the concern of the couple that were in the maternity wing of the hospital. After a lot of cursing, swearing and screaming, Lily Elizabeth Potter finally gave birth to twins. The first child to be born was born exactly at 1945 hours. This child had reddish black hair, a strong jaw, and electric blue eyes. He was named Letholdus Thomas Potter, after James Potter's deceased father. However, exactly fifteen minutes later, at 2000 hours, another child was born. He had midnight black hair, and had the sleek look, with piercing emerald green eyes. This child was named Althalos Hadrian Potter. The godfathers of both children were decided, Thomas' godfather being Remus Lupin, and Hadrian, or as they called him, Harry's godfather was Sirius Orion Black. Life seemed to be perfect for the family of four, until almost one year later, where they received a call from Dumbledore to meet him at his office in Hogwarts.

_It is said, that when Magic itself chooses those whom are gifted, the elements themselves will roar their approval. The effect is more forceful, especially when twins are chosen to be the flame bearers of the next generation. It is said, that the night that the twins Romulus and Remus were born, an earthquake had shook the region. Fearing that this was a sign of the God's anger, the twins were left in a forest, only to be found by a wolf. Later, it was these two who became the founders of Rome as we know it._

I am aware that this chapter is shorter than the previous one, shorter by about 800 words. Don't worry, I'll try and make up for it in the next chapter. If you've gotten this far, why not review? *hinthint*


End file.
